marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rahne Sinclair (Earth-616)
]] Wolfsbane has since been spotted in San Francisco aiding the X-Men fight during the Skrull invasion. X-Force Later Cyclops introduced Wolfsbane to Wolverine's new X-Force with Warpath and X-23. She had already infiltrated a group of Purifiers with Rictor's aid, but was discovered and captured during a mission. While in their hands, she discovered that her father, Reverend Craig, had joined the Purifiers. There she was drugged with heroin and her father attempts to kill her again. Unbeknownst to her new teammates, Wolfsbane had been brainwashed once more. Upon her rescue she awoke and promptly attacked Archangel. She violently tore off his wings and stored them away in her room. During a later fight with the Purifiers, Wolsfbane received a non-mortal gunshot wound from her father, who then followed her trail of blood so he could deliver the fatal blow. After tracking her to her room Reverend Craig stood in front of Archangel's wings and created the image that he was an angel. The brain-washing that the Purifiers had installed into Rahne's mind had programmed her to "kill the angel", and for the second time she was unable to resist. She was later found in a traumatized state surrounded by blood, with no sign of her father. The same brainwashing later resurfaced when Wolfsbane attacked Archangel for a second time. It was only due to the intervention of The Stepford Cuckoos that Wolfsbane was able to break free of the brain-washing and begin to come to terms with what she had done to her friends and family. While Rahne was recovering X-Force's second mission and her brainwashing in Angel's Aerie in the Colorado Rocky Mountains, Hrimhari, the Wolf-Prince of Asgard, founded her quite to her surprise. Now reunite with his former lover, Hrimhari explained to Rahne the fall of Asgard, the murder of his pack, and his own rebirth on Midgard. Hrimhari then revealed to Rahne that he could now shapeshift into a fully human form. They then consummated their newly rekindled romance. While in the throws of afterglow, next to a roaring fire on the floor of Angel's Aerie, Hrimhari and Wolfsbane were attacked by three of the Frost Giants that slaughters Hrimhari's pack. At first they fled, but then Hrimhari and Wolfsbane decide that can run no longer and turn to face their attackers. After narrowly defeating the Frost Giants, the seemingly uninjured Rahne faints due to unknown causes. Faintly she calls out for Elixir. Hrimhari rushes her back to Angel's Aerie, where he is met by Archangel and Warpath who accompany him to the X-Men base on Utopia . Unfortunately, Utopia is under attack by Selene's undead mutants and Elixir is in a comatose state due to the strain exerted by timetravelling and in healing Surge. Wolfsbane condition continued to worsen, and in desperation Hrimhari calls upon the death goddess Hela. Hela offered Hrimhari an even trade; a life for a life. Except she asked him to choose between his true love, Rahne, or their unborn child (which was the reason Rahne was dying). In the end, Hrimhari choose to exchange his life for Elixir's, knowing the Elixir could save both Rahne and his unborn cub. As Hrimhari and Hela disappeared he told a recovered Elixir to save Rahne and tell her "I love her...and...I will find a way back to her." To save Wolfsbane's life Elixir had to strengthen her body (to undefined limits) to endure the Asgardian embryo growing inside her. X-Factor Investigations...again After the battle on Genosha with Selene and her Inner Circle, Rahne was removed from active duty on X-Force by Wolverine. She then left the X-Men entirely intending to rejoin X-Factor in New York City. where she discovered ex-boyfriend Rictor in an intimiate embrace with Shatterstar. She and Shatterstar briefly fought for Rictor's love, though the battle went unfinished; subsequently, she led Rictor to believe that her baby was his. | Powers = Rahne is a mutant with the mutant powers of transform herself into a wolf at will, or into a transitional form which combines human and lupine aspects, including: *'Lycanthropy': Much like the werewolves of folklore, Rahne can transform into a wolf. However, she is not a werewolf, and therefore is not restricted to the limitations of a creature of the night. She can also retain full memory of herself, and therefore has her human consciousness while in her wolf and transitional forms. In her transitional form she is able to stand erect on her legs and retain the use of her hands, but is also able to run and manoeuvre on all fours like a wolf. Other effects of her worl and/or transitional forms include: **'Enhanced Size': Proportionately greater in size than that of her human form, her hybrid wolf-human bones and muscles make Wolfsbane taller and stronger. Although her lupine and transitional forms are more massive than her human form, the source of this additional mass is unknown. **'Enhanced Strength': Greater strength than that of a normal male adult human, due to her enhanced muscular build. **'Enhanced Speed': Enhanced muscles are swift as a wolf but to the proportional size of a human. **'Enhanced Reflexes': Although enhanced her muscles and skeleton are also extremely flexible, giving her the agility of an animal. **'Hyperkeen Senses': Keen animal senses of sight, smell & hearing combined with human intelligence are heightened further than that of a regular wolf. She can perceive infra red, ultra violent, heat, pheromones & emotions such as fear or lust). *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Wolfsbane is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without so much as a scar, in a shorter amount of time. *'Pregnancy Alterations': After her teammate Elixir altered her DNA to match that of her unborn child's strength, she demonstrated greatly increased superhuman strength, and Elixir believed her to be bullet proof. Furthermore her senses have become further heightened to the point that she was able to smell out a missing teammate nearly a mile away and underground. These changes are similar to the changes undergone on Genosha when Wolfsbane underwent several artificial mutations. After returning to X-Factor, she stated that she is almost impenetrable. **'Superhuman Strength' **'Near-Invulnerability' | Abilities = | Strength = In human form Wolfsbane possesses the normal human strength of a girl of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. In her lupine and transitional forms her strength is heightened beyond average, but not to a superhuman degree. | Weaknesses = There are drawbacks to being a wolf. *While in her lupin form Wolfsbane can not orally communicate with others. Instead she has the vocal chords of a wolf and therefore barks, growls and howls as one. Although in this form she is capable of communicating telepathically with Danielle Moonstar, she does not often work with her former New Mutants teammate. *While she may retain her human consciousness, she is more prone to wild behavior. This can sometimes dull her intelligence, or over-ride her usually up-right and moral consciousness. | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Factor Humvee; formerly motorcycle, X-Factor Plane, X-Jet | Weapons = | Notes = *Wolfsbane's lupine and transitional forms are more massive than her human form. The source of this additional mass is unknown. | Trivia = * Rahne has been romantically involved with Cypher, Rictor, Elixir and Hrimhari. She has also had crushes on Cannonball and Havok. * When in lupine form, Rahne had an empathic link with Danielle Moonstar. It has not been revealed if this link still operates. * Due to further artificial mutation induced in Genosha, Wolfsbane can reach a height of roughly 8 feet and a weight of over 400 lbs. in her transitional form, and roughly 12 feet (when standing on her hind legs) and a weight of over 1000 lbs. in her "absolute" lupine form. After Mystique hit her with the neutralizing gun, these abilities disappeared. However, these attributes seem to have returned with Elixir alterations to her DNA. * Rahne was previously unable to grow her hair longer than a few inches in length. She was able to grow longer hair while locked in her transitional form after leaving Genosha, and again when she was deprived of her mutant powers. * Rahne is a strictly religious protestant; specifically Scots Presbyterian. * In Asgard, Rahne was temporarily under Loki's control and while wearing a Collar of Obediance, she was a monstrous wolf called Grimfang. | Links = * Rahne-Sinclair.com * [http://peterdavid.malibulist.com/archives/002134.html Peter David, the writer, briefly discusses Rahne of Terra] * Spotlight feature on Wolfsbane at UncannyXmen.net * Forum featuring Wolfsbane | Marvel = http://www.marveldirectory.com/xoops/modules/wordbook/entry.php?entryID=710 }} Category:X-Factor members Category:New Mutants members Category:Excalibur members Category:198 Mutants Category:Shapeshifters Category:X-Force members Category:Lupine Form Category:Paragons Category:X-Men members Category:Utopians Category:X-Factor Investigations members Category:Formerly Deceased